


Cold

by thomas_slamders



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I make it better though, M/M, Multi, Other, Sympathetic Deceit, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, deceit just wants love tbh, kind of, lots of fluff, not really - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomas_slamders/pseuds/thomas_slamders
Summary: To escape the cold, Deceit tries to hide in the light side’s living room.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think there are any triggers here, but if I miss any please comment and let me know. In the future, this is where I’ll list them all. (Please don’t ignore them, I don’t want anyone to be upset.) Anyways, enjoy!

Deceit was tired of being used by the dark sides. Being the only one revealed to Thomas, they often coursed him into pushing Thomas in the "right direction."

It’s been months since he left. Unsurprising to Deceit, the dark sides were more than happy to see him go. And overall, he was happier. Except for one small issue, that is. The subconscious tended to get rather cold. All times of the year. And having certain snake like qualities, Deceit unfortunately had been created cold blooded. Most of the time, it wasn’t an issue. The smaller version of the mind palace that the dark sides all shared was kept at a reasonable temperature. Surprisingly, his cape also contributed to his source of warmth. 

Unfortunately for Deceit, it wasn’t enough to withstand the icy climate of the subconscious. On this particular day, it was alarmingly colder. And it was snowing? He had never witnessed something like this happening before. Not being able to walk anymore, he sat down and buried his face in his hands. His mind was racing. 

Surely, I’ll be fine.  
It’s not like I can die, can I?  
I can conjure somewhere to go.

Feeding himself lies always seemed to calm him down. Even if he couldn’t act on them. Deceit let out a shaky breath. Suddenly, he remembered something. While impersonating Patton, he felt strangely warm. And it was late. The light sides wouldn’t be awake would they? He could just let himself slip in and out… The thoughts seemed to take over him. 

With a quiet snap of his finger, he was transported into what he presumed was the living room. Cautiously, he moved over to the couch. It was either from the hypothermia or lack of sleep, but in minutes, he was out cold. 

———————————————————————-

Patton could always tell when a foreign entity entered the mind palace. Usually it wasn’t anything dangerous, just a few lose items that escaped from the imagination. Not wanting to alarm the others, he got out of bed to investigate. 

After searching the hallway and the kitchen, he made his way over to the living room, where he sensed something strange. Something was definitely out of place. Patton suddenly stopped walking. He heard something. It was a faint… snoring? He remembered tucking the others in hours ago. He always insisted on it. 

Quickly, he made his way over to the couch. A confused expression settled on his face when he realized who had just arrived. 

Deceit?

Patton turned on the light to see a bit better. The dark side stirred, but didn’t wake, much to Patton’s relief. However, something didn’t seem right. Deceit looked much skinnier and slightly paler than he had months ago. His cheeks were flushed a bright red, and his lips were slightly blue. Not wanting to delay anything, Patton prepared to confront the sleeping side, and gently shook him awake. 

Deceits eyes bolted open. Looking around, he suddenly remembered where he was. Towering in front of him was Patton. He was easily the least intimidating of the group, but in Deceit’s current situation, this was terrifying. Seeing the smaller side shake, Patton decided to break the silence. 

“Deceit.” He greeted, not unkindly.  
“Patton...I- I can explain.” He stuttered, trying his hardest not to lie. 

Patton simply raised his eyebrow, ready for whatever came out of the liars mouth. 

“I was cold.” 

Patton thought for a minute. He was partly a snake after all. That would mean he was cold blooded, right? Another thought crossed his mind. 

Why aren’t the dark sides helping him?

Deceit had always been a bit more childish than the rest of them. Becoming a personality trait much later than the others had lead to him being shorter and younger than all the rest. The dark sides were prone to looking after him, so why weren’t they anymore? 

“Where are the others?” Patton asked softly.  
“Left.” He muttered back.

Patton put a comforting hand on the other’s shoulder. How long ago did he leave? He knew how rough the subconscious got. And Deceit wouldn’t have had anywhere else to go. Roman had banned him from ever entering the imagination. 

Offering the shorter side a slight smile, Patton summoned a large blanket and wrapped it around Deceit’s shoulders. 

The comfort was too much for Deceit. 

Why is he being nice to me?  
None of the sides care.  
You’re a liar. This is just pity. 

He couldn’t help the intrusive thoughts popping up into his head. It used to be like this with the dark sides. Before they had forced him into manipulating Thomas. 

“Don’t I have to leave?” Deceit asked, avoiding eye contact with Patton. 

“We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> That was super short but uh I hope u like it! Most of my fics are deceit based tbh, haha!! Anyways, please feel free to leave feedback I’d love to hear it!


End file.
